Lucky Clover: Aphrodite's Curse
by Kayo-Chann
Summary: Second installment in Lucky Clover.  A Sequal of sorts.  Will the budding romance between Nate and Alice possibly be strong enough to last?  A Jealous Mello and An Angry Light tails the relationship.  Freakin' bad guys.  Rated M due to Lemony material.
1. Forgetting Is Harder Than I Remember

**Part Two:**

**Aphrodite's Curse**

_**Chapter Seventeen | **_**Forgetting Is Harder Than I Remember**

_Forgetting is a hard thing to do. One moment you have no memory of your past. The next you're mind is filled with images of other times. After all, to forget, you must first remember. I thought it would be easy. I could never be more wrong._

**_.0.0.0_**

_I screamed. What else could I do, when such a torturously scolding piece of metal was being placed upon my bare back? That shape...the shape I loved to hate, forever imprinted on my smooth skin. The sound of my pained groans were all I could hear, save the sickening noise of burning flesh as I came into more contact with the burning brand. Then there was those disgusting men. Standing around me, digging the scourging metal deeper onto my back. All I could do was kneel there, panting in a mixture of disgust and anguish, praying that maybe, hopefully, they would find the mercy to stop the torture early._

_Of course, there was a reason for my discomfort. I was 16, and was mixed in with the wrong people. A gang's life was a bad life. I had failed to complete a simple robbery for the ringleader, and the consequences were awful._

"_That's what you get, runt," the biggest, brawniest man said, chuckling in a scratchy way as the others agreed. Their boisterous laughter was indignantly loud, and seemed to carry on in echoes inside my head. One of them kicked me right under my knee, making me gasp and fall forward._

_I caught myself before I could fall face first into the pavement, just barely scraping my nose. The metal was lifted off my back, but the burnt flesh didn't cease, twitching in pain. I made no sound: I uttered no groan or made any indication of the misery washing through me. The brawny man kicked me hard in the side, and I allowed my body to fall with the impact. Collapsing on my side, I felt strange, and, save for my back, the rest of my body felt cold. The men began filing out of the street. The last, who seemed to be in charge of the group, looked back and scowled at me, "Don't fail again, runt. It's gonna be worse next time," he grinned evilly and held up the custom made brand he had put together with spare pieces of iron. That cursed clover shape stood out in the darkness, still orange with embers, "You're the one who wanted to join. Now do your job."_

_With that, he left me to lay there. Rain began pelting around me, and I flinched as it came into contact with my newest wound. Sitting up, I slid the fabric of my ruined shirt onto my shoulders, where it had previously rested before the back of the shirt was ripped in half._

_I shakily stood, and looked up toward the sky, wishing...hoping that someone would come for me. In that moment, the hopeless loneliness that I had always tried so hard to repress resurfaced, sending me into spirals of my own misery. Oh, what I would do for a smile._

_I took a step forward, and nearly tripped on the shaky weight I tried so desperately to support. I didn't want this: I needed a change._

_I needed...to break away._

**_.0.0.0_**

I shifted my weight onto my other leg, grabbing a bottle of shampoo and ringing it up. A few pieces of fruit came next, followed by a magazine that was pulled from the rack beside the register. I scanned them all and placed them in a bag, looking at the customer with a seemingly sincere smile, "Your total comes to 240 yen."

The woman nodded and dug into her wallet, pulling out the money and placing it onto the counter. I proceeded to hand her the change before saying, "Have a nice day."

She smiled at me and murmured, "You too," before walking out of the store and leaving me to my thoughts.

As soon as she was gone, I sighed and rested my chin in my hands, closing my eyes for the first time in days. I hadn't slept or eaten anything in a long time. I felt sick, mentally and physically. Whenever I tried sleeping, nightmares would spring up in my mind and prevent me from having any sort of peaceful slumber. Forgetting really was harder than I thought. Ironically, whenever I tried to forget, memories I thought I had killed randomly began popping into my mind, reminding me of my past, and telling me it was impossible to completely forget anything.

I had tried to restart my life. I had strived to get a job, and to wake up early every day. I smiled and laughed whenever a joke was told. I tried to seem normal. But it was hard, because whenever someone said something about how lucky they were feeling, or whenever I saw someone with white hair, I would remember, and feel that desperately strong desire to be with him again. But I knew it was impossible. He had tossed me aside. He had told me he hadn't needed me anymore. Though we parted on a good note, it just wasn't enough for me, and to think that it was good for him hurt.

I had been back to the former SPK building, but it was just that: _former_. I had been there: pressed my face against the glass and peered into the entrance room. But there was no one there, and if there was, they were hidden well. After that, I hadn't gone back. My heart had taken quite a toll on that visit.

I sighed and opened my eyes, just in time to see someone grab the door and open it, walking inside and sending me a small smile before disappearing into one of the isles. I made sure not to close my eyes again until they had already checked out and left the store.

I went home that night, and all I could think about was how much I missed everyone. It had only been about two months since I had left Nate. Since then, I made sure to be conspicuous to those around me.

When I got home, I took a shower and went right to bed, trying in vein to be rid of those horrible nightmares.

**Fear Not! For I am a quick updater and loves this story far too much to...ah...abandon it~! So The reason this is part of the second part is because it shows a new 'chapter' of the story. XD I hope it's not so confusing (the only reason I didn't put it in with the first part is simply because it had too many chapters and that would look messy) I'll be trying out a bunch of new romance scenes in this part, so beware of slight OOC from Near. I'll try not to...but, well, try to imagine Near in love. Weird.**

**Haha so last chapter was called The Finale because it was the end of part one. But there's still a LOT more to this story and I promise it won't be finished for a long time. So I hope ya'll enjoy reading my things (seems like you do =D) and thanks for reviewing/reading~! **

**Ohhhhhh and there WILL be a lemon scene acomin' up. I hope you guys don't mind that...? Well let me know your thoughts on that. Though I doubt they'll change my mind. XD I love lemons farrr too much to leave it out. There'll be a warning before the chapter in case you don't want to see it, but that won't be for a while still. Just wanted to give ya'll a heads up =D Thanks~!**


	2. Routine

_**Chapter Eighteen **_**Routine**

The next day was the same as always. I got up at 7:30 and went to the shop. I had lunch break at noon and went to a little restaurant on the corner not far from my job. It was the same old boring day.

I was allowed to leave at around 8:00, which was when we closed up shop.

I should have known there was something wrong the moment I walked out of the shop. I turned and grabbed the key from my pocket, slipping it into the lock and twisting it until I heard the click. I longed to hear the sound of a lock pick resounding in that lock, but I quickly brushed the feeling off and turned around. There was one lamppost not far away. It was already getting dark: the sky was just turning a deep blue, and the light of the lamppost was the main source of light. It was a small road, so there were no cars around.

I began walking down the street, eyeing the main road, which lay just 50 feet ahead. It was darker now: without the light of that lamppost to guide my way, I felt vulnerable. I had a vary bad feeling about tonight: something was wrong. I couldn't shake it.

It happened when I was only about 30 feet from the main road. There was a small intersection that I had to pass. Just as my foot stepped into the road, a loud screeching noise made me jump backwards in shock. A sleek black car dove in front of me from the side road. The windows were tinted a deep black, preventing me from seeing inside. I clutched my purse tightly over my shoulder, finally realizing that horrible gut feeling that had been building up inside me since the moment I woke up.

I backed away, staring at the car in fear, and turned to run when a voice cut through the air, "So you really are here, Alice. I hadn't expected to see you in Japan: I thought you had returned to England like you said."

I stopped in my tracks, and turned slowly around to face the man who was now getting out of the car.

"L-Light...?" I exclaimed shortly, my fear turning into surprise and alternating back to terror again.

The well dressed man smiled that shrewd smile, which I could just barely make out due to the lack of light, and stepped forward, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a gun.

But he didn't do anything with it: he merely gazed at it in apprehension, as if waiting for something to happen.

"You lied to me," he said, turning his eyes back to me. To my surprise, he didn't look mad in the least, "You were working for Near, right? I had a feeling you weren't who you said you were."

My eyes narrowed, and I stood straighter to show my fear was now nonexistent, "What does it matter now?"

Light laughed softly and resumed speaking as if he hadn't heard me, "And what's more, you're an infamous criminal, the Thief Luck. What was I thinking, allowing you to stay with the Task Force for so long?"

He continued laughing, and I fisted my hand in annoyance, unsure whether he was amused at me or himself.

"However," he said, suddenly turning serious, "I'm not displeased at you, Alice. When you were working with me, I had fun. That's why I'm gonna let you in on a little secret."

That bad feeling had risen again. I didn't speak, and he began talking again, pretending not to notice my shaky hands.

He stepped closer, to me, reaching out and taking my hand softly in his. His touch seemed to calm me, though I hated to admit it, and I began remembering just how much of a gentleman he was, regardless of whether he was truly Kira or not.

But the sense of security didn't last long, because Light suddenly pulled me into him. Confusion filled me, but it was washed away as soon as I felt the tip of the gun press to my head.

I gasped in surprise and Light chuckled, moving the gun so that it rested securely on the temple of my head.

Defiance clouded me, and I opened my mouth to arrogantly ask, "So what now? Are you going to kill me?"

He smirked and pulled away slightly to gaze at me. I noticed how the gun still hadn't been removed from it's place on my head.

"Not yet," he murmured, and pressed his lips to mine in a shrewd kiss. I didn't respond: I didn't kiss him back and yet I didn't pull away. I didn't want to upset him and drive him over the edge.

"What was your little secret?" I asked as he pulled away. My voice was hard and annoyed.

He only chuckled and answered, "I'm kidnapping you."

With that, he pulled away and grabbed my arm, pointing the gun at the back of my head and forcing me toward the car.

"Get in," he ordered, opening the passenger's side. I complied, not liking the thought of going with him, where I was most vulnerable. Still...I didn't think he would do anything to me. Not yet, like he said.

He slid into the driver's side and started the engine before pulling out into the main road and zooming toward the one building I had hoped I would never have to enter again.

The Task Force...

**Thank you~! To all those reviews, of course hehe and I apologize for making it so very confuzzling to find this part. Thanks for all the great ideas people sent me! (VennaKitty, I loved hearing your thoughts and might just use them in the future =D) **

**And of course, thanks to ThexWorld'sxAxBrokenxBone for making me realize that Part Two was near impossible to discover ~ Hopefully more people will realize that there's still a LONG way to go before I end this story =D so fear not! Because I have some uber amazing ideas for near chapters. (haha Near chapter...near...Near...XD) Ahem... so please review and thank you for reading~!**


	3. Remembering You

_**Chapter Nineteen **_**Remembering You**

Sitting there was the hardest thing I've done in months. Feeling those hateful glares from my former teammates and, in some cases, friends, made me feel lower than ever. Matsuda wouldn't even look at me. I think that hurt more than any of the glares I was receiving.

"Don't worry, guys," Light said, settling himself in a comfortable chair in the sterile room, "She's harmless."

Indeed, there was nothing I could do: my hands were bound behind my back by tight ropes. They dug into my wrists so torturously that I was barely able to conceal the clouded pain in my dull green eyes.

"That's not the point," Aizawa muttered darkly, seemingly unsure of who he trusted more, "She had us all fooled. Who knows if there are others within our ranks like her? Maybe she has companions," he gazed suspiciously at the people around him, his eyes finally landing on Light himself with an unvoiced doubt.

Light pretended not to notice the seriousness of his words and shrugged nonchalantly, "Well if she does, we'll get it out of her."

I scoffed quietly and leaned back in a careless manner, "What are you gonna do, lock me in a room till I go mental? C'mon, guys, you wouldn't want to hurt your only lead," I said those last words with such spite that I felt like my old, sarcastic self.

For the first time in months, I missed Commander Rester and our little arguments. I'd do anything to be back with the SPK: every single one of them.

Light chuckled, and spoke before any of the other members could retort, "Alice, please: just remember how much information I have about you. You wouldn't want any of your past leaking out to the police, would you?"

I threw him a hard glare and scowled, "I'm not giving you any information about anything."

"What about her past?" Aizawa suddenly asked, eyeing me indignantly.

Light answered before I could, "She's had some...bad run-ins with some people. Ended up doing some dirty work for cash."

My eyes turned annoyed as I shot back a soft, "You make me sound like some kind of prostitute."

Light merely shrugged and went back to ignoring everyone and fiddling with a notebook in front of him. I eyed it with scrutinized care, but decided that it was impossible that it was the Death Note. Light seemed to realize what my eyes were wondering, and he got up.

"Silly Alice, why would I leave the Death Note in plain sight?" he asked, walking over to the side table and getting a cup of coffee.

I furrowed my brows, "...So you have it then? You have the Death Note?"

He didn't answer, and I took his silence as confirmation.

Light turned around and leaned against the table, facing me with a strange look in his eyes, "I wonder...if Alice and I could have a chat...alone?"

The other members understood and got up to leave. A fearful emotion rose inside me: I was afraid of being in the same room as him.

As soon as everyone filed out of the door, Light walked up to my bound form and knelt in front of me, staring into my eyes with a strange mournful look.

"What?" I asked, annoyed.

Light's hands ran to hold my bound ones. He stroked my pale fingers as he murmured, "Alice, you're a criminal. Do you know how much I despise criminals?"

He wouldn't let me answer that question: he just kept talking, and I listened with waning ears, wondering what he could possibly be getting at.

"But I don't hate you," he said wondrously, as if he didn't quite understand it himself, "I don't hate you one bit."

He moved his hands to my face, and he cupped my cheek as he continued, "In fact, I think you might be just the woman I need. You're strong, and intelligent, and of course...beautiful," he whispered, removing his hand from my cheek and returning it to my hands, "Alice, be my companion. Help me rule the new world by my side."

I realized, in that moment, that this really wasn't Light Yagami anymore. This wasn't the man I had worked with when I went undercover for Nate. This was Kira. A killer.

I opened my mouth in shock, and closed it again, not finding the words to describe my emotions.

"...By your...side?" I asked, staring at him in a mixture of mistrust and thoughtfulness.

He leaned closer, so that our faces were merely inches away, "Be my wife."

Then something inside me snapped. I wasn't sure what was going on. All I knew was that I had to get away from him. I couldn't spend one more minute in this presence.

"...N-No! I won't...I won't marry you, I-I can't m-marry a murderer!" I exclaimed, throwing my knee between his legs as an act of defense.

But honestly, how could I have been so stupid? Alice Newbury, the most calm and rational thinker you would ever find, losing control like that...? And Light was so angry. He growled in fury and stood up, grabbing my wrists and throwing me into him as the rest of the Task Force threw the door open at the commotion.

"Light, what's going on?" Matsuda exclaimed, his eyes wide as he watched Light pull out a gun from him pocket.

"Mogi, get Near on the line. I have a proposition for him," he ordered, grinning manically as he pushed the gun close to my head.

My whole body reacted to that name. I hadn't heard it in months, and in that time, I had tried so hard to forget everything that happened in my past. I would have almost succeeded, too, if Light had not taken me from my seemingly normal life.

Light noticed my discomfort and smirked, "I know who he is now: I've seen his face before. We've worked together in the past weeks in our quest to uncover Kira. But you haven't seen him in a while, have you? Ever since he dropped you."

My eyes were huge: I stared at the far wall emotionlessly as Light wrapped his arms around me, pointing the gun at the crevice directly under my chin. I wasn't sure how he knew about that, but I couldn't question him. The TV screen on the near wall suddenly lit up with a blank white N.

Then, the screen flashed once more and the connection between the computers was final. I only saw white hair at first, but then my eyes connected with those black orbs, and I was immediately thrust back into past memories. I shut my eyes tightly and looked away, a hole in my heart tearing itself up in intense loneliness.

"...Alice?" his soft voice asked, and I knew he was staring at me, in the arms of Light. He must have noticed the metal barrel directed at my head, because his voice turned hard and emotionless when he next spoke: the way I remembered it did when he was thinking very hard about something, "What is the meaning of this, L?"

And that was when the real commotion began.

It was a rainy day at the SPK building, and a white haired detective was staring mildly out the window. Seemingly emotionless, he was lost deep in his thoughts as he recalled memories he had promised himself he wouldn't remember.

But, for him, forgetting was harder than he had wanted to believe.

The rain that pelted off the clear panes of glass seemed to scream in agony. Or...maybe that was just simply his own mind as he unwillingly reminisced his days with the beautiful woman he had fallen so deeply for.

Don't forget me, she had pleaded before leaving. He could still hear that caressing voice as if she had just walked out of those doors. Soon, he thought, when all this was over and Kira was put in prison where he belonged, he would go back and take back what he truly believed to be his.

But not yet, he reminded himself, and with an audible sigh, began flipping through a few files on his computer, his eyes skimming over words that didn't seem to stay in his mind.

It was then that a loud noise filled the room, and the other three members shot up from their seats as they raced to find places beside Near. The new L was trying to contact him again. He sighed inwardly and lazily flipped the switch, allowing the connection through.

At first he thought he was dreaming: that the image of Alice was just in his mind. When his eyes connected with hers, he felt no alarm or panic. Just ease: he murmured a soft, "...Alice?"

It was then when he saw the raw fear in her eyes: she looked away from him, seeming to struggle in Light's binding arms. He noticed the ropes around her wrists. Then he saw the gun pressed tightly to her head, and that was when he snapped.

In a hard voice, he said, "What is the meaning of this, L?"

Beside him, Commander Rester shifted nervously, his eyes fixated on his former companion as she stood there in the line of danger. Halle and Gevanni said not a word as they realized just how much could be jeopardized if one wrong move was made.

Light's voice was just as malevolent when he responded, "I just wanted to let you know what you're missing over here. Perhaps we could come to an agreement? You would receive Alice, of course."

The white haired man did not fail to notice the annoyance in the woman's eyes as Light bargained for her. But now was not the time for petty arguments. Near replied in an even tone, "What did you have in mind?"

Light's eyes glinted with malice as he held the woman in his arms ever tighter, "Your notebook for the girl."

When Near didn't answer right away, Light chuckled, "Come now, Near: I know you have the other notebook. You stole it from Mello."

Those words made him think about everything: what was more important. Finishing this case had always been top priority. After all, Near had gotten rid of Alice so she wouldn't be in the way. So was he willing to give up everything he had learned for one simple human life?

His grey eyes traveled to the woman held captive in his enemy's arms, and he realized that yes, he was willing to give everything up for her. He loved her. He would do anything to save her, even hand over the source of information he had so vigorously won. Her life, he decided, was far more important that any amount of power.

He opened his mouth to speak, but before he could, Alice glared at him and yelled something that cost her terrible consequences.

_***Page Break***_

He was going to do it. I saw it in his eyes: those trusting faces all looking at me from the SPK building, wherever that was. Nate was going to save me and hand over what Light so desperately wanted: the other notebook. But I wouldn't let him do it.

I had spent to much time away from him, and just looking at him made my head spin. I needed to be with him, and yet...if Near traded the notebook for me, I would never forgive myself. It was the one thing that Near had which Light didn't. If Light got the other notebook in addition to his own...

So I did something so blatantly stupid that no one could ever expect it. I glared at Nate and suddenly twisted im Light's arms, dipping out from his hold and slamming my knee into his stomach. He doubled over in a fit of coughing, and I took advantage of his weakness to grab the gun from his loosened hand and fling it across the room. It collided with the wall and fell to the floor with a dull thud.

Light was just recovering when I yelled out my next words. Glaring angrily at Nate, I exclaimed, "He already has a notebook! He's just-"

But that was all I was allowed to say, because Light had grabbed my ankle and dragged me to the floor. I collapsed beside a table: which I used to try and pull myself back up. It didn't work: it clamored to the floor and knocked against my rib cage. Momentarily out of breath, Light grabbed my neck and pushed his weight against it, causing me to cough in a fit of hysterics.

"You stupid-!" he yelled, furious, and in the confusion of the minute, I tried to get up again. But this time, Light made sure I couldn't move. He grabbed the first thing his hand made contact with that had fallen from the table, which happened to be a clock, and smashed it against my head.

It was a crystal clock, and when it collided with my vulnerable skin, it broke off into millions of pieces and dug into my hair. I wasn't sure what happened after that, because in my hazy sight, all I could see was Light's irate face. Then, everything faded to black.

**Ohh do you all hate me yet? Haha BUT Near is baaccckkk which is a very, very good thing, ne? Thanks to all who took the time to review - I love reading them~! =D **

**So I decided that I don't like that I split this story up andd =( I should have kept it with my other part. So I'll probably move it back sometime and make it less confusing. ...Though I think i'm about to make it MORE confusing... ^-^' Ah well...I'll warn ya'll before i do...**

**Message me~! ...or you can review. I wouldn't mind that ;) **


	4. Love Isn't As Blind As I Thought

**_Chapter Twenty_** **Love Isn't As Blind As I Thought**

When I woke up next, everything was dark, and I felt awful. Groaning in pain, I sat up from my place on the ground, and looked around. At first, my hazy mind didn't understand what I was seeing. But as soon as it cleared, I realized I wasn't in a room: I was in a cell.

Panic filled me, and I scrambled to the door of the cell. It all seemed so real that I wasn't sure if I was still in the Task Force building. Surely Matsuda wouldn't allow this? Perhaps he thought it would be for the best...? I let out a shaky breath and prayed that maybe Nate would remember me and come help. But...I decided how slim those chances were and collapsed in a heap on the ground, a few tears leaking out of my eyes when I realized my hopes wouldn't be satisfied.

I would just have to wait, I thought hazily, and brought a hand to my forehead as a dull thud rang throughout my head.

When I brought my hand back, there was blood on it. Eyes wide, I brought it back up and rubbed some more of the blood off. It was then that I noticed just how contaminated the cell was. There was dirt and blood: I wondered when the last person was placed in this cell. It didn't seem like too long ago.

_Where am I?_ I thought, unsurely, before grasping the metal bars in my weak hands and leaning against the door. I could see another door on the other side of the room, down a long hallway that seemed longer than it probably was.

Closing my eyes, I drifted off into a haphazard sleep.

_***Page Break***_

I wasn't sure how long it was, before help came. Hours, days...it all seemed so blurry. Like an unrealistic dream that I was only just coming out of: and had been for the past few days. Still, I was only awake for parts of the day. During the rest of those hours, I was unconscious: still suffering from the blow I had taken to my head.

So I was lucky when I just happened to be awake at the time of my rescue.

Sitting in the corner of my cell, knees up and arms latched protectively around them, I was dozing in and out of sleep when a loud clank resounded through the rooms.

I looked up sharply in anticipation, afraid and unsure of what was behind the door. Soon, it opened to reveal two shadowy figures coming toward me. My eyes widened in alarm and I backed to the farthest end of the cell.

It was then that I recognized who it was. I couldn't mistake that blonde hair anywhere: Halle!

Scurrying to my feet, I stumbled to the door of the cell as Halle began unlocking it. I strained to see who the other was: in my hazy state, I wasn't really sure of anything. But as soon as that white hair came into focus, my heart began racing. I grabbed the bars and stared at Nate with shaky eyes, due to the tears that were building up inside them.

Halle couldn't open the door soon enough: I was nearly trembling in irritation by the time she had finally managed to pull the door open, and when she did, I bolted out of the cell and threw my arms around my love's neck, hugging him as tightly as my weak arms allowed.

"N-Nate...Nate!" I cried, feeling his arms quickly wrap around my waist as he returned my desperate embrace.

He buried his face in my neck and inhaled my scent, re-memorizing me, "Alice."

Leaning back, I grabbed the back of his hair and did something that shocked him: I pushed my lips onto his in a passionate, mind-blowing kiss that sent us both in upward spirals of confusion, lust, and passion.

He didn't break away, like I had expected him to. He didn't reject me and walk away, like I had thought he would. No: he merely took my face in his hands and returned my kiss with a desire I didn't know he had.

It didn't stop there: he shocked me even further by slamming me into the outside cell wall and making our kiss even deeper. I held back a moan as his hands latched onto my hips, pushing me slightly up the wall with unbridled strength.

An awkward cough interrupted us from going any farther. We broke away, leaving much to be desired, and I looked around us.

Halle was standing about three feet away, staring at the ground in embarrassment. I moved my eyes to the person who had come in and immediately a grin washed over my face.

My eyes twinkled as I jokingly scoffed and said, "Rester. What are _you_ looking at?"

The man grinned from ear to ear and shrugged, "Nothing _much,_ Al."

I smiled at both his retort and my new nickname and turned to look at Nate, who was staring at me, his hands still wrapped carelessly around my waist.

I cupped his cheek with my hand and kissed his nose, before pulling away slightly and grinning cheekily, "So, what now?"

Commander Rester suddenly turned serious, "Now, we get you back to Headquarters and fix up your wounds."

I frowned, "Wounds?"

Then I remembered: my head was still beat up from the shards of glass.

I looked at the ground and muttered a soft, "...Right."

Nate calmly wrapped a protective arm around my slim figure, leading me forward.

I looked up at him, "What about the notebook-?"

But he just shook his head, glancing at me fondly, and murmured, "We'll talk about it later."

I nodded slowly and allowed them to help me back to the SPK building.

_***Page Break***_

Pots clamored loudly as I hurried to mix up everything exactly at the directions said. I narrowed my eyes at the directions and allowed my nimble fingers to pour some milk into the batter before vigilantly stirring.

It was about 9:30 in the morning, and I had an odd craving for a good breakfast...which I usually don't get to eat nowadays due to my job. But now...

Two arms wrapped around my waist, and, after softly kissing my neck, the man behind me chuckled and asked quietly, "What are you making?"

I scoffed, "_Trying _to make, Nate. I don't think it's working very well though."

He smiled against the skin of my neck and allowed one arm to abandon my waist as he reached for the directions.

"...Muffins?" I saw him peer over my shoulder at the mixture. He made a noise and murmured, "It needs more milk."

I frowned, following his gaze and nodding sarcastically, "Yeah, yeah...damn muffins. Maybe I should just go out and buy some."

Nate chuckled softly and kissed my neck again, this time nibbling lightly on it.

I blushed lightly and smiled, leaving the muffins and turning in his arms to place a gentle kiss on his lips.

It was about a month since I had returned to the SPK force, and since then, Nate and I had become more intimate with each other. I enjoyed being with him: our relationship seemed to take quite a load off both of our shoulders.

In return for me, Nate had traded his Death Note to Light. At first I had practically begged him to take me back and get the Death Note back, because of how terribly guilty I felt. But Nate had just laughed and shook his head, and I knew my suggestion sounded absolutely ridiculous to him.

I was lucky to have him, and after all that time away from him, every moment seemed to have a very big effect on me.

Nate smiled softly and encircled his arms around my waist, leaning down and returning my kiss. As I tunneled my fingers through his soft locks of hair, a voice interrupted us.

"You two need to get a room," Halle sighed as she walked in.

Nate began pulling away, but I merely grabbed his shoulders to prevent him from leaving and grinned cheekily, "We _are_ in a room."

Nate laughed quietly and looked at Halle, breaking away from me and heading for the door, "I'll be working on the case," he called, and disappeared.

I smiled lovingly and leaned against the counter as Halle got a cup of coffee.

"What are you making?" she asked, coming over and looking into the bowl I had forgotten about.

"Muffins," I answered, turning to the counter again and taking the spoon, "But they aren't coming out very well."

The blonde woman just laughed, "Probably because you need more milk."

An exasperated expression took a hold of my features, "...Right."

With that, I grabbed the milk carton and poured some liquid into the batter.

"Third times the charm," I muttered, beginning to stir the improved mixture.

Halle just laughed lightly and walked away, leaving me to my thoughts.

_***Page Break***_

A loud snap was heard in a discrete room below the streets, followed by innumerous beeping noises and annoyed grunts.

"Matt," a black clad figure said lazily from the couch, "Calm down."

Matt merely made a noise and muttered an almost incoherent jumble of words, "...Easy for you...to say..."

His eyes were fixated on the screen as his fingers eagerly pushed the buttons of his game console, forcing his character to bring down it's weapon on the opponent. The number 58 was seen in the left hand corner. Though the game itself had only just come out the previous week, the levels that had been beaten were incredible.

Mello sighed and laid his head on the back of the couch, popping another piece of chocolate into his mouth. He closed his eyes in content as he savored the taste, before swallowing it and glancing at his friend. Matt had been sitting in his exact spot on the corner of the couch for two hours, ever since Mello had returned to the base and found him. He knew Matt had probably been here long before Mello even showed up.

Matt never _could _tear his eyes from that screen.

"Do you know what I'm planning?" Mello suddenly asked, breaking the peaceful silence just as Matt's character took down the other. Mello watched in lazy disinterest as Matt's character did a small victory dance. The green numbers changed to 59, signaling that Matt had beat yet another level.

Matt glanced at his friend and frowned, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a cigarette as he answered, "You mean about Alice?"

Mello nodded delicately picking off another piece of chocolate and biting into it.

Matt made a noise, returning to his game as he pressed a few more buttons and raced off to the next level.

"I don't think it's a good idea, using her like that," Matt smirked, "She never _could _take a joke."

Mello scoffed, "She's our inlet to Near. The Trump Card."

Mello had been using those words a lot lately, much to Matt's annoyance. The Trump Card who would help them get their much deserved share of the glory.

Matt answered with a defense of his own, "She and Near are together now, ya know? It'd be cruel to take them away from each other."

Mello looked at his friend in dark surprise, "...You're not going soft, are you Matt? It doesn't matter anyway. Even if they are together, they have to realize how much danger this puts them in."

Matt evidently had no retort for that: he merely shrugged and began fighting yet another man with his character, "So what's your plan to kidnap her then?"

Mello leaned back a little, staring at the ceiling as he thought it over, "She leaves sometimes to shop. One of the SPK goes with her, of course," he said, scoffing lightly, "I'll get her then, when her defenses are at their weakest."

Matt looked at Mello from the corner of his eye, "Am I coming?"

"...No. You'll stay here and make sure the others don't get into any fights," the leather clad man replied, referring to the mafia men he had working for him.

Matt nodded and allowed himself to return fixated to the screen, fingers never slowing as they hit the game console. Mello rolled his eyes and stood, deciding to leave his friend to his games.

**Sorry it took so long to update ^-^' I'm going to Massachusetts tomorrow for my brother's college indock thing so that's what's new for me =]**

**School starts up tomorrow as well (though I'm missing the first day Mwahahaa Take that, society!) Anyway, I'm looking into fashion designing and it's a bitch BUT I realized that I have a huge schoolgirlish crush on Austin Scarlett (haha) and I'm loving his teaming up with Santino Rice for their new series (I'm obsessed, I'll admit!) Whyyy isn't there any good fanfics for him? I might write a short story up for him but there's so much I have to do with school and...life haha so I don't know if I'll get around to it...=\**

**Review and all that jazz! Thanks to kindacravingshortcake, ShizukaLawliet13, Broken-Becca, XxX-Curly-Wurly-XxX, and ThexWorld'sxAxBrokenxBone for reviewing! =D So many names! Haha have a fab day loves**


	5. The Orange Slushy

_**Chapter Twenty One **_**The Orange Slushy**

It was sunny outside. The soft, warm rays of sun landed perfectly on the glass of the window. I allowed a serene smile to grace my features as I watched from the main room window.

Beside me, Nate was at his computer, his fingers busily typing as he checked his information for the millionth time.

I studied him, taking in his serious eyes as they glued themselves to the screen. He _always_ took his work seriously.

It was Nate's birthday soon: in less than a week, and I was fervently trying to think of something he might like. The thought of a simple puzzle repelled me, though I knew he'd enjoy it. I wanted to make his day special, not just enjoyable. But would he allow me to? He was ever so vigilant about the Kira case. I wasn't sure whether he'd allow me to take him out.

"Alice, why are you staring at me like that?" he suddenly asked, not looking up from the screen, "I can't concentrate."

I smiled softly and tore my eyes from him, "Sorry Nate. I was just wondering..."

His curiosity perked: he glanced up at me and tilted his head cutely, "You were wondering what?"

I glanced at him, a sly look in my eyes, and murmured, "Your birthday's on Wednesday."

The white haired man raised an eyebrow, "So?"

I stood, walking behind his chair and placing my hands on his shoulders. Easily, I began massaging him gently, leaning down to kiss his neck as I felt him shiver.

I smirked, "Will you?"

He turned his head slightly, and I saw that his eyes were closed. He opened them a bit and glanced at me from the corner of his eye, "Will I what?"

"You know," I whispered, adding pressure to his muscles, "Will you spend the day with me?"

He closed his eyes again and turned back to the computer screen, and the spell was suddenly broken as he sighed, "I'm not sure. I have a lot of work to do still-"

"Please?" I asked, exasperated, "You always say that- let's just go on a regular date like every other couple does!"

At my words, he turned in his chair, looking up at me from where he sat. His eyes were soft, and when he spoke, he sounded almost...sad, "I'm sorry that we can't go on normal dates, Alice. I wish we could- I would love spending the day with you but-"

"Then what's the problem?" I asked, kneeling in front of him with pleading eyes, "If you want to, then you should."

The corner of his mouth turned up in a tiny smile: his hands caressed my face tenderly and he nodded softly, "...Alright. But you'd better make it good."

At this, I smirked widely and stood, leaning over his chair and pressing my lips to his in a heated fashion.

"Oh, I'll make it good," I whispered against his lips, before pulling away and shooting him a pleased grin.

With that, I left the room, suddenly deciding the perfect gift that I knew Nate would love.

***Page Break***

Our footsteps were not the only ones on the sidewalk that day. Clutching Nate's hand excitedly in mine I grinned, my bright green eyes scanning over the countless people that lined the streets.

It was a sunny day, not a cloud in the sky, and everyone we passed seemed happy.

"Alice," Nate murmured, glancing at me with a hint of a smile on his face, "What do you want to do first?"

I smiled back at him and thought for a moment, "...We should go to the center of town and decide from there."

At my proposition, he nodded, squeezing my hand lightly in his and leading me down the street, toward our new destination.

As we walked, I noticed the happy faces on those around us. Smiling up at the summer sky, I sighed. Nate chuckled at me and slipped an arm loosely around my waist as we began crossing a busy street.

When we got to the center of town, Nate pulled me into a small café and walked up to the counter.

A middle aged woman smiled at us, her eyes twinkling knowingly, and leaned forward on the marble counter top, "What can I get you two?"

Nate glanced at me, and I smiled, "I'll have an orange slushy, please."

The woman nodded and looked at Nate. But he merely shook his head and the woman went off to get my order ready.

When Nate chuckled softly, I glanced up at him curiously.

"What?" I asked, slightly confused at his glee.

"An orange slushy?" he asked, bringing me to his chest as he shook with silent laughter.

I frowned at him playfully, "It's my favorite."

He 'hummed' and reached into his pocket, pulling out a few bills and placing them on the counter just as the lady began ringing my drink up.

I looked at Nate curiously, "It's only a dollar, Nate. I can pay for it."

But he only shook his head and handed me my slushy, sending me a brilliant smile before taking my hand and leading me out of the cool shop.

As we started walking down the crowded street again, Nate looked at me from the corner of his eye, smirking, "Are you going to let me try that orange slushy?"

I made a noise and handed it to him, smiling softly as I watched him take the straw into his lips. His eyes lit up when he tasted the sweet consistency, and I laughed aloud at his expression.

"You like it...?" I prompted, fingers clasping onto the drink as he pushed it back into my hands.

He shrugged, trying- and failing- to expel the happy look from his eyes, "Yes...I suppose."

I giggled and brushed our fingers together, looking straight ahead as I murmured, "You absolutely love it."

He scoffed and grabbed my hand, turning me around and sending me a small smirk, "Yes, Alice. I absolutely love it."

Leaning down, Nate brushed his lips against mine in a gentle kiss before pulling back and grabbing the slushy, taking a large sip.

Gasping playfully, I tried grabbing it back, which only prompted Nate to drink it faster. Our laughter filled the sidewalk and we began our epic battle for the orange slushy melodramatically.

**Heads up! Next chapter = Lemon scene! But don't worry, it's not too mature so those who don't enjoy reading such things won't be disappointed. I do hope those who DO enjoy reading them will be happy XD It's HARD writing a lemon for someone like Near! **

**Thanks for all the reviews~! I want to start a new story but I haven't picked out the right character yet. I kinda want to write another Jasper story, but this time it would have a vampire OC 'stead of a werewolf X] Let me know whatcha think! **

**Thanks for reading! =D**


	6. The Lion's Den

**_Just thought I'd warn you guys a bit before you read. There's some lemony stuff at the end of this loverly chapter so if you don't like it...don't say I didn't warn you =D)_**

**Chapter Twenty Two** | _**The Lion's Den**_

"...Nate?" I asked, cushioning my head in my arms as I looked up at the night sky.

Nate glanced at me, caressing my hand in his as we lay together beneath the stars, "Yes?"

I turned my head to look at him, a gentle smile overtaking my features as I whispered, "Thank you so much."

His normally emotionless face twisted up in a subtle grin, "For what?"

I reached up to touch his cheek lightly, "For spending the day with me. I know it took a lot out of your schedule-"

His lips cut me off, working against mine in a breathy kiss as his hand clutched mine, "I should be thanking you. It's the first birthday I remember liking."

My lips curved upward in my trademark smirk and I laughed lightly, "But hopefully it won't be the only birthday you enjoy," I murmured, my eyes turning suddenly serious as I reminded him of our situation.

Our relationship was brittle, to say in the least. With the threat of Kira around every corner, security was at it's weakest and there was a high chance that one of us could die.

But Nate merely pulled me closer and whispered, almost non-coherently, "Then we must spend as much time as possible together."

I nodded, cuddling up into his chest as his arms seemed to protect me from any and all disaster.

My mind raced with thought. Unsurely biting my lower lip, I wondered whether I should voice my love for him. We had never shared those three words, but I knew he loved me, and I hoped he knew I loved him. I wanted to expel any doubts he may have...but the actual concept of love was almost alien to me: something I thought I knew but wasn't positive about.

My chance, evidently, was forced to a halt as Nate slowly brought his arms from my warm body and lifted himself up. Reaching down to me, he helped me up and murmured, "It's getting late. We should go back to Headquarters."

I nodded slowly and wrapped an arm around his waist as he pulled me closer. Together, we began our walk to what we both came to know as home.

_***Page Break***_

It was about 11:00 when we entered the SPK building. The other members were either in their rooms or at the main room, working on the daunting case that never seemed to get easier.

We were about to part ways: Nate would give me his gentle kiss and head off for a usually well-needed rest. Routine began it's trip around my head, and as Nate turned around to execute his signature moves, I grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him into me, kissing him heatedly on the mouth as I threw my arms around his neck.

Shocked, Nate allowed me to kiss him for a few minutes before I grinned cheekily and pulled back, my sly eyes mischievous, "We've gotta make the most of our time, no?"

I turned and laughed softly, beginning to walk away. But routine was not on the schedule tonight, it seemed.

Nate caught my wrist and pulled me back, turning me slowly around and staring deeply into my eyes.

What I saw astounded me. Lust. His hands attached themselves to my waist and he brought me closer, melting his lips to mine in a fervent kiss that made my head spin round and round.

I breathed out and stared into his yielded eyes, normally so dark and gradient. His soft white locks fell into his face, and I reached up to brush them aside. Catching my hand as I retreated, he turned it and gently kissed the inside of my wrist, our locked gazes never leaving.

I felt excitement flourish through my veins and a heady rush filled me, forcing my eyes to dilate in passion.

Nate's voice sounded strange to my ears; an odd mix between his inner child and obvious man, "Shall we make the most of this night, Alice?"

My own voice didn't seem to be in workable condition. Letting out a pent up breath, I slowly nodded my head. My bruised lips twisted into a nervous smile as he gently took my hand, beginning to lead me forward through the halls.

The journey to his bedroom seemed longer than necessary. Once we finally got there, he pushed the door open and pulled me inside. I had only been to his room a few times before: either to wake him up or tell him a new theory about the case. Before it seemed rather plain. There was a bed, of course, with the headboard against the wall. It stood solitary, coming out into the room and taking up a great amount of space. Beside that was a simple bedside table, with a clock and a lamp on the surface. There were other pieces of furniture: a dresser and table, and small armchair and a bookshelf. To the right of the entrance, there was a bathroom. The walls were painted a light green color, and the sheets matched.

But the only thing I truly saw was the bed. Nate shut the door and brought me to him, his arms circling me as our lips found each other in a sweet kiss. His hands went to my waist, while mine tunneled into his hair.

A normal kiss...that got hotter as the moments flew by. His hands soon discovered other parts of my body that had previously remained untouched. Kissing him more roughly, I pushed him back towards the bed. He collapsed on it's neat surface and our kiss was broken while I pushed myself on top of him.

Grabbing the back of my head, Nate continued our furious kisses as if the world was about to end. We continued like that for a few minutes until I decided I needed more fuel. That incessant pounding in my lower body told me what I needed to feel satisfied. Acting upon the nearly suffocating needs, I broke from the kiss and straddled his hips, my lips forming a cunning smirk as my hands rubbed his chest through his shirt. He watched me, his eyes turning more lustful with each second, as I reached up and slid my shirt off in a quick movement, showing him my full breasts behind a soft lacy bra. I reached down and unbuttoned the first three buttons of his shirt, kissing his newly revealed skin after each subtraction.

After that, my lips worked their way up, nibbling and sucking on the tender skin of his neck as he tried futilely to suppress a moan. My hand followed my lips, stroking his neck before delving down to his shirt and releasing a few more buttons.

His hands began moving, but I quickly captured them and pinned them above his head, laughing softly, "You're in the Lion's Den, darling. Learn your place."

He didn't respond, because my hands decided to step it up a little. Leaning back, I dragged a finger down his chest, buttons popping as I pulled his shirt open to reveal his pale, sculpted chest. He shivered as my nail stopped at the hem of his pants, and from underneath me I felt his obvious erection growing.

What I failed to realize, however, was that every predator must be kept in check.

With a sudden, unbridled force, Nate flipped me over and pushed me down, pressing his lips to mine in unrestrained fury. "You. Are. Going. To. Get. It."

I gasped as his hands attacked my breasts, squeezing them together and unleashing a passion I was unaware of.

Smirking wily through my abrupt fatigue, I breathed out a whimper-like moan, "I certainly hope so."

Nate only chuckled and dove downward, pulling off my jeans and sending me into fits of ecstasy that my racing heart could barely take.

And that was when the immediate pleasure giving began.

**O/O**

**Sooo it wasn't too...intricate haha but I hoped ya'll liked the foreplay XD And I hope Nate didn't get too OOC in this one (I very much think he did, but what can ya do?) The next chapter'll be up shortly...which means in the next few days so long as I can find the time to type it up. I need some inspiration so if any of you have ideas for what might happen let me knowww! I want Mello to play a huge part in the story so IDEAS would be AWESOME! Especially if you put them into a neat little review~! ;)**

**Anyway, can I be just a little bit random and say that I'm in love with Neji Hyuuga? Seriously. If I could steal anyone from_ Naruto_ it would be Neji XD **

**Thanks for reading and please REVIEW~! =D**

**(And thank you, ThexWorld'sxAxBrokenxBone, Broken-Becca, and kindacravingshortcake for being the most awesomest people ever and reviewing...because no one else did T^T)**


	7. Lingering Desires

_**Chapter Twenty Three **_**Lingering Desires**

The soft sound of rain woke me up, pattering softly on the window panes as I opened my eyes to a green room. Different from mine. However, my mind was still hazy and in my barely conscious state, I failed to understand that there was something noticeably altered about the way I was sleeping.

Stifling a yawn, I turned over and snuggled into something warm. I felt that warmth encircle me and bring me closer to the hearth. Closing my eyes, I realized that something big had happened the night before. Pulling away from the strong heat, I opened my eyes and stared into gray orbs.

Eyes widening, I sat up and stared as Nate chuckled and grabbed my waist, throwing me back down beside him as he easily rested his arm around me.

"...Nate?" I asked, wondrously. I wasn't wearing any clothes, which could only mean one thing.

Images from last night filled my head, making a brilliant smile light up my blushing cheeks. I laughed, turning in to kiss him softly, "I love you, ya know?"

He grinned and took me carefully in his arms, kissing my lips gently before responding, "I know."

Snickering, I sat up, allowing the sheets to fall from my now exposed chest as I swung my legs over the bed, stretching. There was a small intake of breath and I turned to see Nate staring at the faded mark on my back. Eyes narrowed, I scoffed as I felt the bed move. His hands caressed the clover marking and his breath whispered in my ear, "Where did you get this?"

Of course he wouldn't have seen it last night. Despite the fact that both our minds were way to hazy to completely process anything, my back was never faced directly toward him.

My silence made him worry, "...Alice?"

A soft sigh left my mouth. I stared at the ground and mumbled, "It's a part of my past, Nate. Just forget about it."

He hesitated, but finally nodded, retreating back to his place on the bed as he watched me stretch.

"Do you mind if I use your shower?" I asked, glancing back at him to see his eyes raking up and down my body.

My green eyes turned dangerously crafty as I leaned forward to grab his hand, "You're welcome to join, of course."

His face turned unsure, "I don't know...I should probably get back to-"

I cut him off, leaning in to press my lips to the inside of his wrist just as he had done last night. Just like last night, it seemed to draw his attention to me as he studied my advances.

Looking up at him with my sly, narrowed eyes, I shrugged, releasing his wrist and getting up. He didn't move as I walked around the bed, eyes never leaving his, "Well, if you have work to do, Nate darling, you'd better get to it," I laughed lightly, and the sound rang throughout the room as I grabbed the door of the bathroom, "I wouldn't want to distract you with my..._lingering desires_."

Eyes laughing, I send him one final smirk before disappearing into the bathroom and turning the water on.

And really, what kind of man could resist that? Nate hurriedly threw the sheets from his body and stood, rushing into the bathroom without a second thought.

_***Page Break***_

There must have been something odd between Nate and I, at least to the others. Halle took one look at us and rolled her eyes, a knowing smile lighting up her face. Gevanni and Rester shared a look and systematically ignored us as though we had some sort of disease.

I wasn't stupid, and Nate certainly wasn't either. Chuckling softly in my ear as I sat beside him in the metal chairs, he whispered, "They know."

Smirking, I laughed quietly, "I know they know. They shouldn't be surprised."

At this, Nate raised an eyebrow, "And why is that?"

My eyes softened from their normal coldness and I leaned forward, kissing my lover's cheek as I breathed my response, "Because I love you."

He seemed to like my words: bringing an arm around me, he pulled me in and smiled. We shared a warm look and a fake cough filled the silence. My light-hearted mood disappeared with the blink of an eye and I growled, turning in my seat to stare Rester down.

"Commander _Rester_," I called, crossing my legs and beating my fingers against the armrest, "Is there any reason you're in such a good mood?"

He laughed, "I believe I should be the one asking_ you _that."

Halle shot him a warning look as a dangerous smirk filled my face. Getting up from the chair, I casually walked over to him, slinking into the seat beside him and locking my gaze onto the chess game Gevanni and him were playing.

"Well," I began, my eyes dancing between two pieces as I formed my own strategy in my mind, "I _do_ have a reason. You see..." leaning closer so that only Rester could hear, I began to describe last night's moments in detail.

By the time I had finished, my eyes were practically watering from my silent laughter.

Rester's eyes were tightly closed and his hands were at his ears, trying to drone me out. But I always had a way. Purring beside him, I smirked and continued to torture him with my lavish story until Nate sighed and called, "Alice, was our night so awful that you feel the need to share it with Commander Rester?"

Glancing over at my boyfriend I grinned sharply, "Of course not, Nate," I responded amiably, adding a quiet, "...He got what he deserved, I'll tell you that, Rester. It was a battle of desires which continued on into the morning..."

The white haired detective rolled his eyes and sighed at his lover's words. She would pay for spilling the details of their intimate night. He smirked: he would get his recompense for her actions.

**Shorttt chapter, huh? But I definitely wanted to add a 'morning after' scene because I just love those so much! =D **

**Thanks for the reviews, and also for reminding me to change the rating, ThexWorld'sxAxBrokenxBone XD I would've completely forgotten...**

**As always, thanks for reading and I'll see ya'll in the next chapter. =D**


	8. The Healing Process

_**Chapter Twenty Eight **_**The Healing Process**

There was no sign of her at all. Worry clawed at him, forcing him to consider the many possibilities that could be going on.

_I should_ _have went with her_, he thought, turning his gradient orbs to stare at the only remaining man in the room. Halle and Commander Rester had gone to find her, and were no doubt scourging the streets in their search.

Gevanni stared back at the white haired man with level eyes. Both knew how fragile the plan had been, but both were trying not to act surprised that the infamous Luck had not yet returned in the hour they had been waiting.

The thought of losing his beloved had occurred to Nate. Their relationship was the least they had to worry about. As long as they could get out of this alive it was good enough for him: as long as he didn't have to have to guilt of her death forever engraved in his mind. But he was getting ahead of himself, he quickly reasoned, and turned to stare heavily out the window at the sudden downpour of rain.

It was only 2 in the morning: an hour and a half after his love had left. She was supposed to have returned an hour ago. It took only 20 minutes to reach the Southern province in which Lucky Avenue was located, and Alice was only supposed to have stayed just long enough to catch a sight of Mello or Light. As soon as she was sure she had seen them, she was supposed to have driven back here. But...the white haired man's hands fisted in anger and worry: she had ignored the plan and gotten out of the car.

Now anything could have happened to her.

"Don't worry, Near," Gevanni's voice suddenly cut through the air, "I think their back."

The gradient orbs rose again, this time locking onto his fellow SPK's face before suddenly turning and realizing he was right.

Through the glass doors one could easily see two figures walking toward them. Dare he hope...?

Getting up from his chair, Nate stepped forward and his eyes widened in horror as the glass doors opened. Commander Rester and Halle walked inside, their faces downcast in shame. In his arms, lay the lucky woman who shaped Nate's life from the very beginning.

Halle looked at Nate, her eyes pleading, "We found her about twenty feet from her car, in this condition."

Her mask was gone, and her face had a few scratches on it that leaked blood onto her pale skin. Her arm was twisted at an odd angle and was obviously broken. Her suit was bloody and scratched: the zipper was suspiciously hanging down just above her cleavage. Not the usual place she kept it at, Nate thought as he narrowed his eyes.

"Bring her to...my room," his soft voice weakly commanded, changing his mind halfway through when he realized he wanted her to be with _him_, and not alone. He gestured for Halle to follow. Commander Rester bowed his head and sent Gevanni a comforting look before disappearing from the Main room and heading toward my private quarters.

She was laid on my bed, her broken body pressed down into the pillows.

"Leave," Nate whispered to Commander Rester, and he did as he was told, heading back to the Main room.

Halle sighed and sat on the bed, turning to Nate and saying, "We need bandages and ointment. Get a brace as well, for her arm."

He nodded, disappearing into the bathroom to look for the needed supplies. Bringing Alice to the hospital was out of the question. She was obviously Luck right now, and it was a bad idea to do anything with her until she was in her right mind.

When he returned with the bandages, Halle had already begun to ease the leather suit off her. Nate's eyes ran down her naked form, taking in the bruises that littered her arms and waist. There were hardly any cuts here: the leather had done it's job nicely and protected the tender skin beneath. But the bruises...Nate handed Halle the healing supplies and she sighed, finally pulling the last of the leather from her friend's body.

"What happened to her?" Nate asked, his voice scratchy as he sat gently beside Alice.

Halle's voice was barely more than a whisper when she replied, as though she was afraid of how the man would react, "Isn't it obvious? She was tortured."

She felt him stiffen beside her, and focused all her attention on putting cream over the bruises.

Nate hadn't needed to ask the question; he had eyes and could see the tormented bruises and aches that scattered his lover's body. It was true: he had guessed the moment he saw the way her suit was haphazardly placed on her body. He let out a short breath and brushed away the gold bangs as they fell in front of those closed lids.

"Hold her arm straight," his companion ordered softly, and he reached down to comply as he watched her tie the brace tightly on Alice's arm in order to prevent further breakage.

"That will do for now," she murmured, and sat up a little, "Help me turn her on her stomach."

Nate wasn't sure why, at first, but as he assisted Halle with the small task, his breath caught in his throat. Alice's skin shown, though not in a good way. Her raw flesh took a strange shape: one not unlike the scar he had seen not two weeks before: the shape of a clover.

Tentatively, Nate reached out and caressed the burnt skin, his eyes unbelieving, "What...?"

Halle didn't even spare him a glance as she immediately began pouring alcohol on the wound, displacing the germs that had no doubt gathered around the cuts. She all but threw the bottle down as she reached for ointment and began spreading it all over the scars in calm, controlled movements.

He felt so helpless, sitting there, only able to watch. Gripping the sheets, he pulled them over her legs and lower regions, not liking the fact that she was naked. Though it definitely helped that Halle was here. He didn't want to have to ask another man to come in and fix her up, even if it _was_ an act of rescuing.

Halle glanced at him and murmured, "Get her some clothes."

Without another word, she turned back to the task at hand and Nate hurried to his girlfriend's room to get the fabrics from Alice's drawers.

He returned with pajamas, and saw that Halle was beginning to wrap Alice's back with bandages.

Halle looked at Nate, "Come here and help me."

He complied, leaving the clothing on the base of the bed and helping Halle as she fixed the broken body in front of them.

It seemed to take forever. As soon as the last piece of white bandage had been rolled around the slowly healing scar, Halle sighed, standing up.

"I'll dress her," she said, eyeing the clothes Nate had brought, "You look exhausted. Go get some rest."

Nate only looked at her, "I'll allow you to dress her, but I'd rather not leave her alone."

Halle sighed, but nodded as he left the room. Turning back to her unconscious companion, she began finishing the healing process.

_***Page Break***_

At first, I didn't realize what the blackness swirling around me was. A dream...? Or a memory. But it wasn't either. My breathing was controlled, at least: not too fast and not too slow, as if I was asleep. But I didn't feel like I was asleep: I felt like I was thrust into a black world without any recognition on how to escape. I felt sore...almost heavy, as though I couldn't move my muscles. I felt...hopeless: weak.

Something touched my hand, and my body wanted to react...but I still couldn't seem to move. A soft stroke appeared on my wrist, gentle and sweet, as through someone was watching over me. Was I alone in this dark place...?

I wanted to wake up: to see who it was beside me. To see if I was still with those horrid men...or was that a dream?

I struggled to open my eyes. It seemed like forever until I did, and when they were open, I was blinded by such a light that I had to close them immediately. But my action seemed to get a response, at least. There was a voice- a familiar, adoring voice that was suddenly at my ear.

I frowned: what could this voice possibly have to say? I opened my eyes again, this time longer, and they began focusing on my settings.

I could see white hair falling into my face, and energetic, gray orbs not two inches from mine.

"Alice!" his voice exclaimed, lips curving upward in an irresistible grin.

Before I could even take a breath, warmth flooded my mouth as he pressed his lips to mine in a fervent, worried kiss.

I don't know why I did it, but I made a noise and pulled away, turning my head from him in nervousness as memories of the other night burst through my mind.

When did it happen...? Last night or last week? Just long how had I been out?

"...Alice," his voice, now breathy as he pulled back and looked down at me, apology written in his normally emotionless eyes, "You been out for three days, and I've been worried sick."

As if reading my mind, he smiled a little, and I could feel my breath being taken away at the sight.

"Nate..." I croaked, throat dry and swelled. Taking a hand, I placed it on the tender organ and closed my eyes in anguish.

There were no words spoken as he held a water glass to my lips, carefully helping me as I took a shaky sip. I was so thirsty...I gripped the glass and splashed some water on my shirt accidentally. There was a chuckle and Nate tilted the glass up more for me.

I was surprised when he didn't ask me what happened: by now he would usually have me at his every whim, spouting details of the night and telling him what I had learned.

Eyes closed, I took a deep breath, feeling as though it was the first time I was able to breath, and in a soft, whispered voice I murmured, "Nate, Mello...he never came...he sent people there for him. Probably to show us he had more control than we thought-"

But Nate only shushed me, finger to my lips as I opened my eyes. His own orbs were filled with sorrow and understanding, "I know. He was here. He explained it all to me."

My eyes widened...Mello was _here?_

"He told me that he didn't know how those men were associated with you and didn't think they would go...that far..."

Oh. So he did know what they did to me. I frowned, clearly uncomfortable.

"I see," I mumbled, reaching up and playing with a strand of hair- a movement that I had picked up from the white haired detective sitting in front of me.

In a sudden rush of words, Nate began fervently apologizing to me. Staring up at him, I sent him my trademark smirk and moved my hand to touch the side of his face, "It's alright, Nate. I don't blame you for anything. It's my own fault for being so careless."

He sighed, pressing his hand against mine as he turned his head to kiss my palm, "Please tell me how you knew those men. Mello didn't want to elaborate on the subject."

I stiffened and Nate eyed me warily, knowing this wasn't a topic he should broach but taking the chance anyway.

Taking my hand back, I looked the other way and murmured, "I left Whammy's before you, ya know?" I started, and when I got no response I kept speaking, "Well...things weren't going so great for me. The money I'd brought with me was going fast...so I started to steal in order to make a living," I said spitefully, not at all happy about my past and very ill at ease with talking about it so freely.

"But nothing was improving and I knew I had to do something about it if I wanted to stay alive. So I joined a gang," I whispered, hand clenching as I thought about my past actions.

"They called me Lucky Alice and gave me shelter and food. In return I stole money for them. Well," I smirked a little, but it was lifeless, "loyalty is hard to come by in that business and I'm afraid I didn't have much of it. I skipped a few jobs. That's how I got the clover scar on my back."

Throughout my words Nate stayed silent, staring out the window as he listened attentively. He glanced at me and took my hand, spreading my fingers out when he saw my nails digging into my skin.

I gripped his hand tightly and appreciated the warmth...and the fact that he wasn't turning me away right now. I knew I deserved it.

"Eventually I got the courage to leave them and changed my alias to Luck. ...You know the rest," I finished, skipping over a few less than desirable scenes and looking up at him.

He was staring out that window again, and I knew he was trying to put it all together.

Like the detective he was, he nodded, "So you were tortured during your time there."

Dead panned, I slowly nodded, glancing down at our intertwined hands and whispered, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier."

But he just shook his head, "You don't have to be sorry for anything. It's my fault for sending you out there alone," he closed his eyes, looking very frustrated, "I was stupid."

Sitting up, the blankets fell off my body and I leaned in to press my lips against his in a hesitant kiss. He opened his eyes a little and kissed back, but the look on his face was still pained.

I sighed pulling back, "Stop blaming yourself. If I had listened to your directions I wouldn't be in this mess."

In a whirl of color and need, he grabbed my shoulders and threw me into him, shocking me as he kissed me roughly. I closed my eyes and snaked my arms around his neck, bringing him as close as possible to fuel the heated kiss.

The raw moment went on for a while longer until Nate broke away and gasped out a soft, "I _love _you, Alice."

My eyes were still closed...and I wondered whether I was dreaming. That was the very first time he had said it to me. Smiling gently, I opened my green orbs and murmured, "I love you too."

His lips twisted upward in a grin and he leaned down to capture my lips with his again, sinking into the pillows as I tried desperately to bring him as close as possible.

**So I hoped you liked that chapter of my story ^_^ Please review! It would make my day. I've been really sick (Well, it was only a cold, but I still felt like crap) and that kinda slowed the updating process down. I was gonna post this chapter days ago but I forgot about it. There's so much to doooo =( I have to write an essay comparing and contrasting the ideals of Descartes and Rousseau. Fun.**

**Haha So anyway I'll be posting another chapter either tomorrow or the day after, cause I feel bad about taking so damn long in updating! I've got some good ideas to put in though, and I've been busily typing up more chapter while I was stuck in my room being sick. So these past few days haven't gone to waste! =D Review, please! (And again, thanks to those who've reviewed my last chapter. I feel like I'm loosing readers because I take so long to post new chapters :'( )**


	9. Morning After

_**Chapter Twenty Nine **__**| Morning After**_

The next morning was painful for me. My wounds still felt raw, and when I tried standing up my legs wobbled like no tomorrow.

"I thought I told you to stay in bed," a voice said sternly, making me gasp and look to the door.

Nate had slept with me last night: his company meant more to me than anything I could possibly remember. But when I woke up to find he wasn't there, I thought that I might be able to sneak off to the shower. I felt quite dirty...

The white haired detective stared innocently at me, waiting for my response. But I kept quiet, shooting him an annoyed glance as I attempted to stand up again.

He didn't try to help me: he merely studied my weak movements as I stumbled across the room.

"Where exactly are you going?" was all he asked, never taking his gradient orbs from my figure.

With a shrug of my shoulders I reached the bathroom door, "Shower."

I didn't feel much like talking. He sighed and walked toward me, gripping me tightly as I began falling. He nuzzled his face into my neck and murmured, "Will you be alright alone?"

I blushed and looked away: feeling his hands on me like that made me restless. Memories of that dark night only days ago made me shake and push him away.

"I..." words really did seem to escape me. My eyes took him in: he looked adorable, really. But I couldn't bring myself to be too close to him.

He smiled softly and nodded, completely understanding my unvoiced mood, "I'll be in the Main Room."

I sighed and whispered, "...I'm sorry."

He didn't respond and for once, his emotionless eyes made me happy. He touched my hand and left, leaving me to myself as he made his way back to the Main Room.

**So yeah, it's probably the shortest chapter ever. But don't hurt me yet! I uploaded another so go and read it~! =D **

**Thanks to kindacravingshortcake, and mchalla3 for reviewing - I really appreciated it. Thanks for being honest with me, mchalla3 ^^ I know Nate can get really OOC and I'll try harder to make Alice less Mary-sueish. But I'm not finished yet - After this there's part 3! XD Like...literally. After this chapter is the third part, and you may find it on my homepage. More will be explained in the Author's Note comin' up. But anyway, I apologize for the abruptness after this chapter...it kinda leaves you hanging, but I was too lazy to actually give it a proper ending. ^-^'**

**I look forward to seeing ya'll in the next installment of Lucky Clover~!**


	10. Quite Frankly, An Author's Note

So I know this is the second time I've done this...but I'm gonna make all your lives a little harder by saying this:

The new part of Lucky Clover will now be posted on my homepage.

In other words, I'm trying to finish this quickly, so please read the third part of the story.

It's entitled **Elimination**, and can be found on my profile page. Along with my other stories. If you can't find it, please don't hesitate to message me.

I know I'm being really really confusing again, but such is my nature XD

Anyway, I shall see you all in the next installment of Lucky Clover~!

~ Kayo-Chann


End file.
